Your Secret Admirer
by El-Maybonics
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Los Angeles. And Kensi Blye gets a delivery she wasn't expecting. Not a "Revenge-verse" tale.


**A/N:-** Just a light fluffy thing that came to me. Not a Revenge-verse tale.  
**Disclaimer:-** Don't own these characters. Nope. Not even slightly.

* * *

Stretching her limbs to loosen and crick the tightness in her muscles, Kensi made her way from the firing range, back into the bullpen. It had been a quiet day, with no fresh cases and no new leads; it seemed like even the bad guys took the day off, to spend with their loved ones. She wasn't sure this was a good thing or a bad thing. On the one hand, it meant that there was less chance of being shot at or blown up. But it also meant she got to spend a quiet day in the Spanish mission.

And on a day like today, on Valentine's Day, that was probably not a good idea. Because Kensi Blye knew what it would lead to. She'd get whimsical, the ache in her heart would be stronger, and she didn't know if she could resist the temptation to fill it. And the way Kensi wanted to fill the gap in her soul… well, that probably wasn't the best of ideas. Thankfully, the object of her current thoughts wasn't in the bullpen at the moment, though she wasn't exactly sure where her partner had gotten to. In fact, the entire ground floor of the mission seemed deserted. The rest of the team were missing, no random agents passed back and forth. Heck, not even Hetty was in attendance; her desk sat empty. That was strange.

But Kensi's keen investigative senses had spotted something else different. An addition to her own desk. Cautiously, she approached, the heady scent of the dozen bright red roses growing stronger as she neared. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, and she sucked her lips briefly into her teeth. Kensi glanced around herself again; still not another living soul in sight.

Almost gingerly, fingers trembling with trepidation, she picked up the bouquet of flowers, the thin paper wrapping crinkly gently under her grip. A small half smile flashed across her lips before she could school her face to calm. Kensi breathed in deeply, the rich aroma of the roses filling every fibre of her being, seemingly affected some deep seated section of her brain. And that was when she saw it, slotted away within the bunch; a small white card. She lowered the flowers, pulling the card free. The words were smooth and cursive, but not in a handwriting she instantly recognised.

_Fern_, it said. _Have a happy Valentine's Day. Your secret admirer._

Kensi lost the fight against the sudden grin that burst forth on her lips, and the deep scarlet that blossomed on her cheeks. In her chest, she could feel her heart pick up its pace. She couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe him. What was she supposed…

"Hey, where is everyone?" came a drawled voice, startling Kensi enough to make her jump. She turned to face Deeks as he approached, clutching the flowers to her chest. Deeks wasn't looking at her at the moment, scratching his shaggy blonde locks as his head swivelled around the abandoned building. "Was there a, uh, a memo that we got the day off or… what the crap are those?" His eyes bugged wide, finally catching sight of the flowers in her hands.

"Oh, yeah," she scoffed. "Nice try, Deeks. But the next time you get a girl flowers and pretend it's from a 'secret admirer'…" she said the last in a mocking tone, before continuing: "Maybe it's not a good idea to address it to your pet name for them."

Deeks gaped at her, mouth moving silently while his brow furrowed. "I, uh," he managed eventually, skin turning white as a sheet. "I didn't send you any flowers."

"Whatever, Deeks," she retorted. "You're not fooling anyone." But even as she said it, she realised; Deeks' reaction was too real. She'd seen his pretend reactions enough, from years of witnessing him undercover, to know the difference. Her partner hadn't sent her the flowers. "Are you sure?" she tried, hoping she was wrong, voice small.

"It wasn't me, Kens," he reiterated. "But, uh, but did you… did you want me to send you flowers?"

The air between them seemed to suddenly thicken, with potential, with anxiousness, but Kensi's initial response caught in her throat. She swallowed it down. That was not the place to go right now. So she did what she did best when a question was too difficult for her, or an answer too serious and personal; she changed the subject, whilst handing him the card. "So who do you think it was?"

But Deeks didn't seem to have heard her, eyes flicking back and forth as he read and reread the note. "I mean, if I'd known, I would have. I had actually, uh, you know, actually thought about it, cause you're my…" He trailed off, seemingly aware that he was talking out loud, his voice quivering slightly. The usual confident mask her partner always wore seemed to be slipping. "You're my partner and my, uh, my best friend," he finished.

Kensi fought the urge to demand to know what he had been going to say before his brain skipped track.

"Would you have liked me to?" he asked, eyes rising to meet hers. His were a cool blue now, soft and gentle like a clear sky.

Kensi bit her bottom lip, as energy seemed to dance in the space between them. Her breathing was shallow in her chest, her heart racing as Goosebumps littered her skin. "I guess," she began, finally breaking the eye contact. "I guess we'll never know, since you didn't."

"It's just that, you know, someone went to a lot of trouble making it look like I sent them, without actually admitting that they're from me." He narrowed his eyes. "Almost as if they wanted us to have this conversation." Deeks paused, licking his dry lips. "You didn't, uh, send them to yourself so we'd have a conversation?"

"What conversation?" she asked, not really needing the answer but hoping to hear it anyway.

"About our, well… you know…." Deeks seemed to trail off, then gabbled the last: "The thing."

"Right," breathed Kensi, her heart beating so loudly it was throbbing in her ears. "The thing."

"So…" Deeks said, so nonchalantly it was clearly faked. "You think we should?"

"Should what?"

"Have the uh… the conversation?"

"About the thing?"

"Yeah."

"Not right now," she replied. Deeks' face fell slightly, but he recovered so quickly that anyone not as hyper-aware of his reactions as Kensi would have missed it. So she smiled, rather coyly. "But you could maybe come by after work? We could have a… a talk?"

Deeks whole face seemed to light up with a giant grin, but he clamped it down as fast as he could. Kensi could feel the corners of her own lips twitching as she struggled against her own smile. Her partner's whole body language had shifted to that of a hyperactive child, and he scurried this way and that, grabbing paperwork off his desk. He paused, turning towards her again.

"So, tonight then?" he asked, voice easier than she'd ever heard it before.

"Tonight," she replied, grinning fully now. "And Deeks?" she called out before he raced away into the depths of the mission. "Don't forget it's Valentine's Day."

He threw her a grin back at her, before vanishing. Kensi returned her attention to the roses, smelling deeply from them again. Her breathing and heart were slowly settling to normal, but there was something else. It was like a weight had finally been lifted from her, like contentment settling into her body. She smiled again. The flowers might not have been from Deeks, and she'd get to the bottom of that eventually, but they'd certainly done the job.

* * *

Unobserved, the small red haired woman watched the events down below with interest, a smile playing on her lips. Unobserved, she believed, right up until the subtle cough from behind her informed her of her mistake. She turned, meeting the wizened eyes of Hetty Lange.

"Miss Jones," began the Operations Manager, her hands clamped firmly behind her back. "Some people do not take kindly to you meddling in their affairs."

"I don't know what you mean," Nell replied, trying to keep her voice innocent. Hetty's face didn't change, she just regarding the Data Analyst for long seconds with that cool, calculating and knowing look of hers. Finally, Nell broke eye contact.

"But sometimes," Hetty continued, "they just need a simple nudge in the right direction."

The two woman smiled.

THE END


End file.
